Campanillas de invierno
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Las campanillas de invierno nacen bajo la nieve, la rompen y florecen, anuncian la primavera y traen esperanza. Souichi las contempla ya falta muy poco para que Morinaga regrese a su lado. ¿Puede su amor florecer bajo la nieve, romperla y florecer?
1. Chapter 1

Souichi salía presuroso a la universidad, era una mañana fría del final del invierno, la nieve aun cobijaba la tierra, Souichi no se dio cuenta que se había detenido a observar como pequeñas flores como campanillas blancas rompían la nieve, parecían tan frágiles, pero eran fuertes nacieron en el frió y el viento helado las mecía.

Una sensación de esperanza le sobrecogió el corazón. Ya falta poco para la primavera, ya falta poco para que Morinaga vuelva, todo un año había pasado con la certeza de que el regresaría a su lado, pero esta vez no serán solo uno o dos días que eran como un oasis en el desierto tan extenso como los kilómetros que les separaban, y se bebían con desesperación los besos y las lágrimas como quienes están a punto de morir de sed, despacio, recuperando fuerzas, agradeciendo cada gota, empapándose el alma.

Vivían por esos días, Souichi se rindió ante ellos, al igual que el que Morinaga utilizara el nuevo futón cuando lo visitaba en su apartamento de una sola habitación, porque el también se moría de sed, le añoraba tanto que un suave dolor presionaba su corazón cada que le recordaba, y era una maldita cosa porque no dejaba nunca de pensarlo, su ausencia duele, y lo hacía aún más insoportable que también lo añoraba su cuerpo, soñaba frecuentemente con esas manos gentiles acariciando su piel y en esa cara de felicidad absoluta mientras lo sostiene y le dice una y otra vez cuanto lo ama.

El viento que mece las flores le hace estremecer, de nuevo ese sordo dolor en su pecho cuando piensa en Morianga le hace respirar profundo para aliviarlo un poco. Ya falta muy poco se repite, ya casi es primavera.

Morianga volvió con la primavera, de nuevo a revolucionar su mundo, el era el sol que con su calidez derrite la nieve sobre la tierra y la convierte en flores de miles de colores.

La persistencia de Morinaga logro conseguir el mismo apartamento que compartían, estaba tan feliz que lloraba y su sonrisa era tan sincera como el amor y la gratitud con la que lo miraba.

Esa noche mientras hacían el amor tiernamente, mirándose a los ojos, con el corazón tan lleno de sentimientos que parece que va a reventar.

Como soportar sin morir de felicidad la sensación de estar dentro de la persona que más amas, tan profundo que tocas su alma y te enternece su dulzura, solo tu has descubierto su lado mas vulnerable, sabes muy bien que eres amado, lo sientes, por eso no te has rendido, por eso aun luchas tan duro y perseveras, porque puedes percibir su amor que es aún más vehemente que el tuyo, que es tan inmenso que Souichi no puede contenerlo en dos palabras.

Como soportar sin morir de felicidad la sensación de plenitud al sentir como suavemente se sumerge dentro de ti la persona que es más importante para ti que el aire para respirar, y le recibes tan profundo que lo sientes parte de ti, como si hubieras sido hecho para estar así con él, siendo uno, y sintiendo su amor inundarte y calentarte el alma, y sientes tanto, tanto que ya no puedes pensar y solo puedes sentir.

Morinaga y Souichi comienzan en primavera una nueva vida juntos, en el corazón de Morinaga la inseguridad ya no es un monstruo que devora su felicidad, y Souichi bueno el es cada día mas consiente que solo siente felicidad si Morinaga sonríe tontamente y que su corazón no duele si están juntos.

* * *

Creí que terminaría aquí este drabble pero aun estoy imaginando lo que sigue, donde are que el terco Souichi al fin diga te amo, al fin reconozca ante todos su relación con Morinaga!


	2. Cardos de sol

Cardos de sol

Los cardos nacen en primavera, pero solo florecen en verano bajo el ardiente sol que le besa los pequeños pétalos con suaves rayos de luz y acaricia también cada una de sus espinas.

Morinaga se detuvo un momento para contemplar el milagro, en medio de las grietas del pavimento que lo llevaba hasta su casa, florecían orgullosas flores violetas, coronando un largo tallo cubierto de espinas, parecía pequeñita, una pequeña dulzura coronando las dolorosas espinas, sintió con sus labios la suavidad de los pétalos y suavemente acaricio con la yema de los dedos las puntas afiladas que le rompieron la piel, pero no dejo de sostenerla, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de la agradable esencia que no era dulce pero tampoco amarga.

El sol antes de caer pinto un hermoso atardecer, rojo como la sangre de sus dedos estaba el cielo, la luz menguada era cálida, le llenaba de paz la silenciosa promesa del sol, de regresar mañana.

Casi era de noche cuando regreso a casa, rápidamente preparo la cena, como podría no tararear y bailar, cuando le parecía un sueño vivir junto a su amor, con la rapidez que parece pasar el tiempo cuando eres feliz, habían pasado dos meses desde su regreso, ya habían pasado los primeros días de física necesidad, de tocar y de sentir para poder reafirmar y creer que es real tanta felicidad. Días en los que hicieron el amor como si fueran a morir mañana.

Cuando Souichi regresa, hablan tranquilamente de su día, Morinaga lo observa feliz viendo cómo se come todo lo que le prepara, está recuperando el peso que había perdido el año que estuvieron separados en el que dejo de ser su asistente, en que Souichi dejo de ser su Senpai.

—¡Morinaga! Me estás viendo raro ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Senpai… ya no soy tu asistente, ahora soy… ¿ahora soy?

Un amigo, no, un amante, no. Piensa un poco triste.

—Morinaga, eres Morinaga.

—Pero Senpai ya no es mi senpai… ¿Senpai puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Souichi ¿Souichi san?

Dice tímido, con ese rostro de niño

dice despacio acariciando cada sílaba

dice suavecito empapando de amor el sonido de su voz diciendo el nombre de quien ama tanto.

Morinaga no tenia idea de que decir su nombre haría que su corazón palpitara enloquecido, o tal vez fue el ver como Souichi reaccionaba, un hermoso rubor pinto sus mejillas, como el sol en el cielo claro de la tarde, bello, muy bello, avergonzado Souichi no le sostiene la mirada, parece meditarlo, su cabello suelto después del baño, oculta un poco su rostro, Morinaga lo aparta para buscar la mirada de ojos como la miel más pura, dulces, para buscar la respuesta

—Haz lo que quieras…

Morinaga sonríe, y el alma de Souichi se calienta, como el sol que derrite la nieve sobre la tierra y la convierte en flores de miles de colores, ambos respiraban como si les faltara el aire, con los corazones alborotados por algo muy parecido a la locura cuando dice una vez mas

—Souichi te amo, te amo tanto

La respuesta de Souichi solo fue una respiración profunda, que sonó como un gemido lastimero, necesitado.

La urgencia con la que se unieron al beso fue dolorosa, ambos queriendo acortar la distancia, saborearon el hierro de la sangre, ambos probaron la dulzura, la suavidad y el calor.

Como se puede sentir tanto con un beso, te desorienta, te roba la fuerza, antes de darse cuenta Souichi estaba de cara contra la pared de la cocina, sintiendo como Morinaga de rodillas humedecía con su boca y su lengua ese pequeño lugar donde se volvían uno, no pudo protestar, toda su energía se iba en mantenerse de pie, mientras sentía como los dedos largos de Morinaga ingresaban en él y lo acariciaban por dentro ¿cómo podía apartarlo? si toda su concentración era para no olvidarse se respirar mientras sentía como era penetrado centímetro a centímetro por el pene duro y largo de Morinaga, abriéndose paso en su carne apretada

— Duele, así duele, Morinaga

—Solo respira, aguanta solo un poco más, por favor Souichi

Ambos gritan cuando logra meterse completamente dentro, tan bueno, tan rico.

Souichi se olvida del dolor, solo hay plenitud y placer y delirio al sentir como una y otra vez Morinaga golpea en él como si pudiera meterse aún más profundo, dentro y fuera, cada empuje acaricia el lugar correcto, siente que esta a punto de estallar, pero Morinaga sostiene en un agarre fuerte su pene

—¡Morinaga!

Souichi grita como un suplica

—Di mi nombre, el nombre del hombre que te hace el amor, dilo.

Morinaga se sale de ti, y están tan vacío, tan frio, estas abierto, palpitando, hambriento, insatisfecho, adolorido por más

—Tetsuhiro…

Morinaga lo penetra de un fuerte empuje y te corres, salen de ti cuerdas de liquido placer, salpicando la pared, pierdes la fuerza en las piernas, pero fuertes manos no te dejan caer, te sostienen del pecho y la cintura mientras sientes como Morinaga se vacía dentro de ti, caliente, te llena.

Suavemente se deslizan de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de mantener el aire en los pulmones y el corazón en el pecho.

En la bruma del placer Souichi siente como es cargado, la tibieza del agua que lava su cuerpo, las manos gentiles, los besos robados, puede sentir la devoción con la que es cuidado, y se deja hacer porque confía en ese hombre, su cuerpo y su vida.

Ya limpios sobre la cama, Souichi se duerme sobre el pecho de Tetsuhiro escuchando la canción de ese entusiasta corazón.

A la mañana siguiente como el sol había prometido se llevó la oscuridad, Souichi se despertó con el ruido de la cocina y el delicioso aroma del desayuno y los tarareos de un tonto enamorado.

Souichi tratando de ignorar las cosquillas en su vientre, el latido exagerado de su corazón y el calor en sus mejillas entra en la cocina, se miran a los ojos, Morinaga sonríe de la manera que Souichi ama, sincero, feliz, radiante.

—¡Buenos días Souichi san!

—Buenos días Tetsuhiro.


End file.
